The present invention relates to spice racks, and, more particularly, to a compact spice rack.
Herbs and spices are increasingly commercially available, due, no doubt, to the addition to the population in the United States of refugees from Southeast Asia and other countries. While in the past, a kitchen might boast the presence of nutmeg, cinnamon and a few other spices, cooks have discovered the subtle flavors imparted by coriander, cardamom, saffron, and other more exotic herbs and spices not heretofore as readily available. Also, spice mixtures, such as lemon pepper, cheese/herbs, and others now proliferate the shelves of supermarkets.
The profusion of such a variety of herbs and spices and mixtures poses a dilemma for the homeowner who may not have adequate space to store all the herbs and spices desired. While spice racks are available, they require wall space that may not be available in the highly efficient, down-sized modern homes or apartments of today. Further, many such spice racks do not have the capability of handling the different container sizes of the herbs and spices.